Baby troubles
by Princessofspades12
Summary: Basically the average "This character's pregnant and their relationship grows and what the fuck ever." Except for this one, they're already grown adults and married and relatively responsible. Karezi. Starts with smut. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

The funny thing about embarrassment is that you never expect it. Granted, you should have known your wife's bat-like ears can pick up on anything, but you weren't expecting her to say or do anything. You found yourself extremely mortified when she did. Then you stopped caring because you just couldn't focus on your utter mortification. Roughly ten minuets later, your shock and embarrassment came back into play.

You guess you shouldn't have started reading that romance novel in the first place. You have a thing with fictional romance. Even though it _should_ embarrass you, it doesn't. You love reading about other people getting happy endings and being in love, even if it is utter bullshit most of the time. Not to be cynical, but you know what _real_ love feels like, you experience it everyday with Terezi, and the pure lust the characters feel in these books, isn't it. Neither is that mushy shit that's all about _they're so fucking perfect, I just knew, from the moment I saw them, that we would be in love!_ It's complete horseshit, all of it and you often wonder if the authors have ever been in love themselves

Really being in love isn't as sappy, nor is it complicated. Being in love is finding someone you would take a bullet for, someone who you care about and someone who cares about you. It's being around someone that you just over-all enjoy being around and never get tired of because you would do most anything for them. That's what love is and that's how you feel about Terezi, even if she does enrage you _constantly_.

But none of that makes a difference to you when you read romance novels or sit down to watch a Rom-com. Fuck, anything were the characters are "happy," you're a sucker for. However, this particular book wasn't exactly a romance. It was something your wife likes to call a "deliciously spicy smutty smut." You of course, always roll your eyes at this name and she giggles at you. Usually, nothing happens when you read these books, you simply read, shove it in the back of your bookshelf, and get on with your life. But not this time.

You'd like to say that this one was particularly graphic, and it didn't help that Terezi had been wearing yoga pants and a sports bra all day, which already made you horny. Except that what you want to say, wasn't necessarily the truth. All in all, the truth was that you hadn't had sex in three weeks. You suppose that for most couples, that isn't a big deal, but usually the two of you work it in everyday, but lately Terezi's been far too busy with work. So after you became your own hormone's bitch, you had to check her home office and see how busy she was. Of course, she was yelling at someone over the phone.

"I don't care! If I don't get his case in braile, then I cannot_ under any circumstances help him._" She pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath and rubbing her temples. "I suppose so, yes." She pauses again. "Oh forget it, just email me the case, my computer will read it out loud for me." She pauses again before shouting incoherent curses in Russian. "Just do it, you worthless piece of shit!" She shouts, in English, before hanging up and resting her head in her palms.

At this point, you think it's safe to just back away and take care of the situation yourself. Sometimes you forget how stressful being a lawyer is for her, and you don't think it helps much that she's blind. So you decided to just take matters into your own hands and fix the situation yourself. You went into the shower, in hopes that the rushing water would drown out the sounds of your moans. You think of Terezi. Her perfect skin and intense, milky white eyes. Her full lips catch your attention next and you think about how much you want to kiss them. Your mind travels to her tongue, as yours runs over it and she tries to gain dominance. But you win. You always win.

You think about her breasts and how perfectly they fit in your hands, how soft and small they are. You think about kissing them, placing small nips to her skin and creating bruises to show the world that she's yours. You think about her legs, wrapping around your waist as you enter her in a swift motion...

Your moan echoes through the room as your own hand strokes yourself. You breath out an explicit and continue to let your mind wander. Your thoughts stay on her and her perfection. It wanders to your previous encounters with her, the sheets ruffling, her squeals and moans as she trembles underneath you. Her tongue on your member as you thrust into her throat. You breath out another swear before moaning loudly.

You continue like this, so lost in your thoughts that you don't even notice the door being opened and another body joining you in the shower. You jump when she hugs you from behind and begins planting kisses to your shoulder blades. "Mmmm, embarrassed, are we?" She asks and you can feel yourself blush. She nuzzles her head against your skin and you feel goosebumps run up your spine. She lightly nips at your shoulder and you jump again. You turn so that you're facing her and your arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to you.

"It's been three long fucking weeks," You mutter and she giggles. "Well, I _am_ working on a major case." She says and you sigh. She kisses you. "But yeah, I've gotten restless myself." She pauses for a moment, seeming to gather her thoughts. "What were you thinking about in here?" She asks and your blush grows wider. "You." You say and she smirks. "Your skin, mostly. What I would do to it, if you were in here with me." She's blushing herself, at this point. "I'm here now."

You don't hesitate as you kiss her, running your tongue over her bottom lip and into her mouth. You grind your hips against hers and she moans. Your kisses move to her neck, creating large purple hickeys and you hope she doesn't have to go into the office tomorrow. "K-karkat!" She breaths, somewhere between a moan and a sigh. It's not good enough for you. You bite her hard and she screams your name. She squirms underneath you, dragging her nails against the skin on your back and making you cringe.

But you couldn't care less about the pain, because you're too preoccupied with with the amazing friction your hips are creating. You need more, but you continue to tease and toy with her until she finally just shouts at you, "Stop with the teasing already! Just fuck me!" her voice is whiny and impatient and you almost laugh, but after a few more seconds, you give her what the both of you want so dearly.

You nearly forgot how amazing it is, the feeling of your hips clashing and her tongue on your neck, tasting the salt of your sweat. You lose yourself and you aren't even thinking anymore. Your mind is over run by pure bliss and pleasure. She cries out explicits and your name. You fucking love her screams and you bite her once more. Her teeth latch onto your shoulder before she lets out one word, "harder," and you oblige. You change your pace entirely as a soft sound echoes through the room, barely being heard over the water. It's a wet slapping sound of skin against skin and to you, it's the best sound in the world. She moans loudly and drags her nails down you chest, creating red, agitated lines.

Finally, she can't take it anymore. She shouts your name as she climaxes and her plush walls spasm around you. You aren't even half way there yet, but you pull out of her. She's breathing hard and her face is flushed. "Well, what the fuck are you doing?" she asks and your brow furrows. "You're not done. Just keep going." Now you remember why the fuck you love this woman so much. You do continue, at the same pace as before and this time her screams are louder and your putting more force into your movements. You whisper to her, but not obscenities, you tell her you love her. She tells you that you're being sappy and to stop reading so many romance novels. You smile and she giggles and you put more force into your movements. "Ahh~ T-terezi, I'm gonna..." She kisses you harshly and says "Cum inside me, baby" You follow her command and she climaxes as well.

Now the water's cold and the both of you are too tired to function. You turn off the water and sit on the shower floor with her, holding her and nuzzling your face in her hair. "You could get pregnant, you know." You whisper to her and she just smiles. "Here's the thing," She says. "I think I already am."

**Okay, well that was definatley the smuttiest thing I've ever written. So the idea behind this is I wanted to write smut, but at the same time I wanted to start a new story so I was like "well shit, I'll just do both!" And I fucking did. Also, When I'm looking for smut and I have to go through like eighteen chapters to get to it, that annoys the shit out of me, so I'm like "Let's start this bitch out with smut." **


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the thing about you; You hate surprises. Granted, this wasn't nessecarily a _bad_ surpirse, but it wasn't one you'd go all smiley and giggley about. The other thing about you is that you have trouble keeping your composer. You don't want to yell at her, but at the same time, you can feel your words bubbling up in your throat, just waiting to get out. So you use your actions instead. You wrap your arms around her and plant sloppy kisses to her neck, jaw, and lips. Her arms wrap around your neck and she lets out a sigh. "You aren't upset?" She asks, even though she full well knows the answer.

"No." You say, placing one more soft kiss to her skin. 'No' is all you can say right now, with all the shock and worry running through your mind. She locks her lips with yours, the kiss sweet and passionate and you hug her close to you. She breaks away to take a deep breath before asking "Wanna go again?" You smile and her and kiss her once more. "I fucking love you, Pyrope." She plants kisses to your neck. "It's Vantas, now." She says. "Damn straight." You reply.

You spend the rest of your day loving each other. You find out some of her kinks you never knew about before and she finds out yours. The both of you are happy to oblige to the others wishes. You're sure that by the end of the day, you've made love to her on every fucking piece of furniture in your house. Every. Last. One. And it's fucking amazing. She's panting and out of breath by the end of it and you plant a soft kiss to her forehead. She nuzzles her face into your neck. "hm..." She hums and you pull her closer to you. "We never actually talked about it." She says and you find yourself dumbstruck. "The baby." She reminds you. Right. The baby.

You sigh and bury your face in her hair. "What about it?" You grumble and she shrugs. "What do you want to do about it?" You think it's a stupid question. "Keep it, what the fuck else?" She pauses, her lips pursed and her brow furrowed. "You'll have to stay home with it." she says and you shrug. "I know and I'm sure I'll fucking suck at it at first, but else do we do?" She kisses your jaw and wraps her arms around you neck. You hold her tight. "It'll be fine." You tell her and she nods.

You must have fallen asleep with her, because when you wake up, three hours have passed and it's almost seven in the evening. Her breath is soft and warm and your arms are still wrapped around her waist. Her skin is covered in your marks and hickeys and you smirk. The phone starts ringing and you jump, waking her up. You fumble around, trying to reach the phone and end up getting so tangled in the sheets, you fall out of bed. Terezi laughs at you and you flip her off.

"Hello?" You ask, sounding aggitated and grumpy. "Oh, is this a bad time? Sorry, little brother, I hadn't ment to disrupt whatever it is you're up to. Father just wanted to know, that since you're married now, if you've broken your chasity. Granted, I can't blame you if you have, for father did to have the two of us, but swearing to a life of celibacy usually means _a lifetime_." You run a hand down your face as you listen to your older brother talk. At the age of ten, when you started learning about reproduction in school, you father had you swear to celibacy. You, being only ten and thinking that sex was gross and weird anyway, agreed to this. You broke it six years later in your softmore year in the backseat of your car with Terezi.

You never bothered to tell your father or Kankri, because you know all hell would break loose. Actually, you hadn't really lost your virginity, but you did do a pretty good job of finger-fucking the shit out of her, and she gave you a hand job in return, so the whole chasity thing was broken. Not that you cared much, though, it was a stupid thing to ask of a sixteen year old in the first place. But because after you turned sixteen and moved out, they completely stopped bothering you about it. Kankri didn't even say anything on your wedding day, approximetly two months ago.

So now, sitting here after making love to her, and listening to your brother drone on and on about this was leaving you dumbstruck. Terezi holds her hand out to you, asking for the phone and you hand it to her. "Kankri," She says, and the muffled sound of your brother speaking stops. "It's _so_ nice to talk to you again. How have things been?" She's speaking through clenched teeth and her tone is sarcastic. Your brother has never been good at picking up on sarcasm. She puts the phone on speaker so that you can hear.

"All right, I suppose. The weather is nice and father took me to mass today," You haven't been to church since you were seventeen, but it seems Kankri still believes in that garbage. "But if you don't mind, Ms. Pyrope-"

"Vantas," She corrects him and you can hear his sigh. "I'm sorry, I must warn you of possible triggers, but you are _not_ a Vantas in slightest. I understand that you were married into the family, but that does not, under any circumstances, mean I accept you as a true Vantas. The Vantas family is pure and uncorrupted, unlike the likes of you. I truly don't understand how you and Latula are related. Again, I appologize for any triggers that you might be feeling right now, but if are to corrupt my little pupil, and by pupil I _do _mean Karkat, than the family will have to shun you. We are still to call you by the name of 'Pyrope' because it suits you more."

At this point your eyes are wide and you're scared of what she might do. At each insult, Terezi's smile is getting wider and wider and you can see the gears turning in her head. When his rant is finished, She begins her own.

"Well, Kankri, my own day has been good. See, Karkles and I spent it together. In the shower for a while. Then the bedroom, the kitchen, in my car, on the coffee table, the bedroom again, a couple of chairs, the couch, the backyard, the floor, and in my office." She pauses for a moment, waiting for a response. There isn't one and she continues. "I'm talking about sex, Kankri. You see, this has been the norm for Karkles and I since about... softmore year, I think? No, I'm not talking about college...that's right, highschool. It started in the backseat of my car after homecoming. Have you ever wondered why he was so late coming home?"

You're blushing furiously now, and Kankri is still silent. "You know what the best part about sex is? Orgasms. It's perfect, you know. Especially when he cums inside of me. I feel warm and fuzzy and content. Now, I have a question for you, Mr. _Vantas._" She hisses out his name, her words filled with venom. "Are you celibate as a personal choice, or is it that you just can't get laid?" Fuck, that one hurt you. Sometimes you forget just how vicious Terezi can be. She's like a bag of knifes; sharp and dangerous. Kankri's not speaking, but he's making some sort of squeaky sound that makes you think she broke him.

Terezi just giggles and says "Well, it was nice talking to you. Make sure to call again sometime." and hanging up. You stare at her and she slids off the bed to sit next to you. "What?" She asks, and her grin is wide. You let out a laugh and throw your arms around her, pressing her close to you and burrying your face in her hair. "Your brother's a douche." She says and you nod. "I fucking know. Just don't even get me started with him." You sigh and mumble "He's gonna tell dad." In your hair. She sighs and wraps her arms around you. "it's okay, Karkles. You're an adult, your dad doesn't control you anymore."

You sigh again and presses a kiss to a particularly bad bruise you left on her neck. Your kisses travel to her stomach and you stop, resting your forehead on it. She tangles her fingers into your hair and smiles down at you. You run his thumb over her stomach and kiss it once more. "So, it's for sure?" You asks and she nods. "Yeah, it's for sure. We're having a kid. Is this a problem?" You shakes your head and kiss her stomach once more. "No." You say and her smile grows wider. "I just don't get it. I usually use protection." She pauses for a moment. "Usually being the keyword, there. Do you remember when we went to Manhattan to celebrate me winning that huge case and we got really drunk at that bar and-"

"Had sex in the bathroom." He finishes and you nod. "It was only two weeks ago." She tells you and you nod. You bring your head up to look into her useless eyes. She's perfect, you think, how the fuck did she choose you over every other douchebag? You lay your hand on her stomach and kiss her. She kisses you back, a smile playing on her lips. "We have a family." You mumble against her. And she nods, her smile growing. You hug her tight and burry your face in her neck. "Terezi," You say again, more joy in your words. "We. Have. A family!" She laughs and nods her head rapidly, planting kisses to your lips over and over.

Afterwards, the two get dressed. She puts on on of your T-shirts and a piece of underwear, and you wear pajama bottoms. She offers to make dinner and you offer to help her. "How different will things be with a baby?" She asks, almost to herself. You shurg and continue to chop vegatables. "We'll have to buy more food." You say. "be more careful about where we have sex." She laughs and you ask her what the fuck is so funny. "I just find it interesting that your first two thoughts are about food and sex. Typical boy." You scowl at her. "Fuck you." You say and she laughs again.

"Don't be bitter, Karkles." She says. "And I read something sort of interesting online." You turn to glance at her and ask her what it is. She just smirks and continues with her work. "It has to do with pregnancy." She says and you nod. "During the first trimester or twelve weeks, your breasts swell." Your eyes widen and you find yourself glancing at her breasts. She smirks and continues. "I don't think it's happened to me. _Yet._" You shrug and continue what you were doing. "Although, they feel sort of...heavy. Do they look any bigger?" You really have no idea what sort of mind game she's trying to play with you, but you glance at her chest once more.

Fuck. They do look bigger. A lot bigger. How the hell did you not notice before? "Yeah," You reply, your cheeks dusted with pink and her smirk grows wider. "Mmmm..." She hums and sqeezes it. You feel your blush deepen and your eyes get wider. "terezi, whatever the fuck you're trying to pull..." She continues to grope herself, letting out small noises. You stare. "I'm not trying to pull anything, I'm just seeing if they're -Ahh- any bigger." She stops and you feel the need to look away. But you don't. They're _so much bigger._She giggles. "You're right! They are a lot bigger." You gulp and she smirks making her way over to you and brigging her mouth up to your ear. "You wanna play with them?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here!?" You screeched at your brother. He waves his hands dismissively and continues to read his book. He looks comfortable and at peace. You feel the urge to punch him for it. You have no idea how Terezi's going to react to your…...house guest, you suppose you could call him. "Honestly, brother, you need to find a better hiding spot for your spare key. Under the welcome mat is just too easy to find. I apologize for having to drop by so unannounced, but I must say that it's for a very important matter." You tap your foot impatiently and let out a dramatic sigh. "And what the fuck would that be?"

"Language,"

"Answer the goddamn question, douche."

Kankri closes his book and sighs. "I was sent by our father."

"You're father." You say, no longer considering him to be a part of your family. "Blood is stronger than rage, Karkat. Father forgives you for everything. I believe it's time you forgive him. Or do you wish to live a life of contempt and anger for the rest of your life?" You shoot him daggers with your gaze, hating every word of his lecture. "I think I'll stick with being pissed at him, thanks. If we could get back to the point, that'd be great." You drench your words in sarcasm, very well aware of how mean you're being.

"Oh yes, of course, I apologize." Kankri pauses to clear his throat before starting again. "Father heard that you had a baby on the way and asked me to send you our best wishes in person. He says that he believes you'll be a fine parent and that he's praying for Terezi's, as well as the child's, health, but may I say something of my own about this situation? I believe it would be best for the both of you if you did not keep the child."

You stare at him I shock. "Are you suggesting she get…..an abortion?" You ask, hardly able to believe someone as religious as your brother would suggest such a thing. He looks shocked and somewhat revolted at the suggestion. "No! Dear me, absolutely not! I'm suggesting something _much_ more civilized! I think that you should put the child up for adoption." He says, but you don't think that's much better. "It doesn't matter!" You shout, making him go silent for possibly the first time in his life. "You wanna know why, asshat? It's because I don't give a flying fuck what you say! We're keeping the baby; regardless of what you think is 'right'."

He doesn't say anything back, making you believe you broke him. "I have to pick up Terezi from work. You better be gone by the time I get back." You turn and walk away, muttering curses about your brother under your breath.

Terezi's waiting for you inside her office. It's a mess, which doesn't surprise you in the slightest. Papers and manila folders are cluttering up her desk. The floor is covered in a layer of things that she's deemed "boring," such as old paper work and scraps of papers with math equations or shitty doodles. You go into her office every day, and every day it gets messier. Yu make sure not to step on anything as you approach her, by the off chance that she might need one of these papers later on.

She's sitting on top of her desk, her legs crossed and dangling off the side. She's grinning at you, making sure her eyes meet with yours. You involuntarily shiver, still not completely used to it when she does that. When you're in her reach, she bends down to give you a chaste kiss, before furrowing her brow. "Oh…?" She mutters her voice barely audible. "You seem….pissed." You shrug before hoisting her off the desk. "Just some asshole ruined my already shitty mood." You say and she laughs. "But it's over now." You finish, lacing you hand with hers.

She jabs you in the foot with her cane and you yell, making her laugh harder. "What the fuck was that for?" You ask, but she doesn't reply. "Did you not notice my appendage _right there?_" Her grin is wider than it should be and it kind of scares you. "Excuse me for being blind, asshat." She says and you roll your eyes. "Don't use that as a fucking excuse. You've never once bumped into something or hit me without an excuse to." She stays silent for a moment before shrugging and saying "I guess there's a first for everything." You scoff, but don't say anything else.

"You know what else we need a first for?" She asks, pulling you towards her desk by the collar of your shirt. Your hands rest on her hips as you raise a brow at her. "What would that be?" You ask and her grin grows wider. Instead of answering, she presses her lips to yours, moving her hands from your collar to drape over your shoulders. You pull her closer to you by her waist, kissing her back. You break the kiss before it can get too heated. "We're going to get caught." You say and she whines at you. "Come _on_! It's my office and if we lock the door than it's not like someone will just walk in on us." You roll your eyes, grabbing her hand again. "We can do whatever you want when we get home." You murmur in her ear. Her cheeks dust with pink and her grin grows wide.

"_Anything_?" She asks, giggles bubbling up from her lips. You sigh, almost regretting your choice of words. "Well, now that you say it like that, probably not _anything._ I think I'd rather not do anything BDSM related or anything involving ropes." She really does laugh this time, hitting the back of your legs with her cane. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but now that you mentioned it….."

"No."

"I was _kidding_. Take a joke, Mr. Grumpypants."

"Oh, wow, 'grumpypants,' I haven't heard that since kindergarten. Be careful about where you say it, I might get arrested for fucking a six year old." Her laugh is loud and almost insane. You scoff and say "Calm down, asshole, people will think you're hyperventilating." When her laughing slows to small giggles, she plants a kiss to your cheek.

Things get heated and rough when you get home. You have her pressed against the wall, her arms pinned above her head and half of her cloths gone. You plant kisses to her neck, biting down on her pulse and making her squeal. She wraps her legs around your waist, grinding her hips against yours roughly, creating an almost painful amount of friction. You bite at her neck again and you think she's bleeding. You mutter a quiet "fuck" under your breath.

You can taste the iron of her blood on your lips and you release her hands. She covers the mark with one hand, applying pressure and biting her bottom lip. You've bitten her hard enough to bruise, but you've never broken skin before. It scares you. "Sorry," You mutter, but you don't think she heard you. Her brow's furrowed and her eyes are squinted shut. You apologize again, but much louder this time. She takes a deep breath before lifting her hands. She isn't bleeding anymore, which relives you, but she looks confused.

"Okay…" She starts slowly. "I know I told you not to hold back, but there is such a thing _too_ rough." You mutter an apology once more and she gives you a quick kiss. With the mood of the moment gone, you help her get back into her cloths and the two of you settle on the couch and watch TV. You're holding her close, your arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and hers around your waist. Her cheek is resting against your chest and your chin is placed on the top of her head. You groan in complaint when your phone rings, forcing you to leave your position and answer. Your groan turns into a whine when you find it's your brother.

"What the fuck do you want this time?"

"Is this how you start of all of your conversations? If so, it's highly triggering and offensive to anyone who may not approve of that sort of language. Not only that, but it's incredibly rude. How would you feel if I opened all of our conversations with some form of profanity, such as, if you can excuse my language, 'what is it this time, asshole?' or 'fuck you.' Of course _I_ would never say such things, unless of course as an example like I had just then or with a trigger warning ahead of time, but I'm sure you understand my point. Anyway, I was calling to ask you a favor. I figured that since we're family, you would be willing to allow me to say with you for a few days if not the rest of the week. I'm sure that you'll gladly have me, since I am such a wonderful addition to a household."

You slowly drag your hand down your face, too used to Kankri's shit to even care anymore. You sigh, hesitant to give him a reply. As much as your brother enrages you, you'd feel bad leaving him without a place to stay. "I'll call you back." You mutter, hanging up before he has the chance to reply. You sit down next to your wife again and let out what you meant as a sigh, but it somehow turned to a growl. "Kankri doesn't have a place to stay." You say and she whines. "Blah! Do we _have_ to let him stay here?" She asks, clearly annoyed. You shake your head. "No, fuck that douche, it's just that he's my brother and I can't leave him out on the street."

Terezi purses her lips in thought. "Well, if doesn't have the money to stay in a hotel for a few nights, than we could give it to him." She suggests and you almost say yes. "He'll get kicked out: too busy preaching to the 'misguided souls' staying there. Everyone will hate him." You pause to think of a better solution, but you just end up getting frustrated and you growl again. "Why the hell is my brother such an asshole?!" Terezi rests her hand on your shoulder, trying to cool you down. "I might have an idea, if you're willing to stop being so dramatic." You glare at her but agree to calm down.

"Well, if we don't want to let him sleep in the streets, we could set a few rules." You quirk a brow, now much more interested. "What kind of rules?" You ask and she grins.

"First rule is, he _cannot under any circumstances_ try and get us to go to church. Secondly, he has to respect our privacy. Thirdly, he can't speak unless spoken to and his replies have to be short and to the point." You nod. It's a good idea in theory, but what if Kankri can't do it? "And if her can't follow the rules," Terezi continues, as if she's been reading your mind. "We kick him out and he has to find his own place to stay." You think it just might be enough encouragement to get him to agree to Terezi's terms. You quickly call your brother back and tell him the list of rules, adding a few of your own such as 'he has to do chores for you' and 'he's not allowed to stick his nose up at any of your food.' He stays silent for a while and you wonder if he's going to decline the offer. You hope so.

But he just says that he's appreciative and he'll be there in ten minutes. You almost groan when he does, but you somehow manage to stifle it. You hang up quickly before he can say anything else. "We have about ten minutes alone." You say. "Well," Terezi says "At least this will get us used to having a whiney brat in the house." You let out a small chuckle and nod. "Yeah, but at least this one can feed itself and doesn't need its diaper changed." She really does laugh and the corners of your lips tilt up. "So, do you wanna make out until he gets here?" She asks and you lean down to give her a quick peck. "I'm scared that he'll just let himself in and catch us, so no."

She whines and tells you to stop being such a pussy, then proceeds to pull you down to her lips. She bites down on your bottom lip and pulls, trying to get you as close to her as possible. You don't kiss back, but you don't resist, either. She whines at you, telling you to _do_ something and you bite her. She gasps and you can tell she's in pain. This is the second time in two hours you've bite her hard enough to draw blood and you think that maybe you should lay off the biting for a while. That is, until, she begins to slowly grind into you, making you moan and shiver.

You slid your tongue across her bottom lip, tasting the iron of her blood. Her lips are softer than your own chapped ones and it drives you insane. You shift, causing your hips to bump against hers and she whines at you. Your lips move to her neck, kissing softly at her throat before biting down. She isn't bleeding this time, thank God, but you can see clear teeth marks on her skin. She squirms underneath you, making your smirk against her skin. Her face is flushed and you you're able to fully grasp how much she wants you. She was desperate when you came to pick her up from work. Desperate for you and the feeling of your lips and your skin against hers, your bodies so close that your sweat collides.

You stopped when you hurt her, thinking that any feelings of lust were gone, but they weren't. It wasn't until now that the realization hit you. Your wife is a kinky little slut, with sadistic fetishes that you've never known about before. She has a thing for biting and you start to wonder if she likes other forms of pain. You don't have time to find out, however, when you heard the sound of three sharp knocks on your door. You groan in complaint, not particularly eager to get up and face your brother. Terezi whines too and you get her a quick kiss before getting up and answering the door.

It wasn't until now that you noticed how much shorter your brother is than you. Even though you've never been particularly tall, you aren't short either, but Kankri is. You think that Terezi might even be taller than him, the thought making the corners of your mouth tilting up. You hand him your wallet and tell him to get groceries. You're eager to be alone with your wife again, but he looks confused.

"It's only Tuesday. You mean to say that you've run out of your food already? I thought it was the norm to….." His voice trails off when he remembers your rules. "I'm sorry, I mean to say; what do you want?" You give him a short list of random food items off the top of your head and quickly shut the door. When you walk back to the couch, Terezi quickly pulls her on top of you and attacks your skin with sloppy kisses and small nips. You don't have much time until your brother gets back, so you plan on savoring this moment, even if it won't last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

You met Terezi in fifth grade. You remember hating the strange Russian girl. You thought she was insane, absolutely demented in every form of the word. You were seated next to her in class roughly halfway into the school year, about the time sex ED started. During lessons and lectures, she would lean over to you and crack dirty, disgusting jokes. You had never heard such language before, and if you had, you didn't understand what it meant. But at that point you did and you would have to bite your lip to keep from laughing.

The two of you started dating in sixth grade. Even though you were friends by that time, you hardly ever spent time together during lunch or recess. You would spend your time with Sollux and Gamzee, and she spent hers with Nepeta and Vriska. You hadn't heard the story until later in the year, but apparently she and her friends were playing truth or dare and she was dared to kiss you. Vriska claims that her face turned bright red and she refused to at first. The punishment to the game was to drink from the public toilets, which was probably one of the stupidest idea's you have ever heard, so she went through with the dare.

You remember she tapped you on the shoulder and told you not freak out. She quickly pressed her lips to yours and ran off. Sollux laughed at your shock and Gamzee patted you on the shoulder and said "Good motherfucking job, bro." You didn't talk to her for a while after that, partly because you were sort of pissed with her, but also because you were still trying to figure out how to approach the situation. The thing was you _liked_ it when she kissed you and you kind of wanted her to do it again. This just freaked you out more. You had a difficult time accepting the fact that you had a major crush on a girl that you barley knew.

But you didn't _barley _know her, you really knew her. She told you everything; her fears, her ambitions, her favorite color (red, of course), that she was slowly losing her vision and would be blind by high school, that should could taste and smell colors, and much more. You told her about yourself as well. You said that your dad was huge into the Catholic Church and made you go every Sunday, even though you don't believe in God. You told her that your mom died from brain cancer when you were no older than two, your likes, and dislikes, close to everything. So, in actuality, you really did know this girl, and she knew you just as well. Within no less than a week, you had figured out your feelings and were ready to tell her. But, you didn't really tell her in so many words. Instead, you kissed her back and the two of you were dating.

She started losing her vision faster than expected. By the middle of seventh grade, she was completely blind. That was when you were always in a bad mood with a permanent scowl on your face. You talked back to your teachers and were constantly getting in trouble. You never went home anymore; you were always at Terezi's house and would often sleepover. She gave you food, which your father couldn't afford half the time, and when he could, you only got a piece of bread and some water.

You got suspended twice for being such a loud-mouth. Everyone in your school pretty much hated you. At that point, even Terezi was beginning to grow away from you, but you didn't care because all you could think about was how anxious you were to get the fuck out of that hell-hole.

By the time eighth grade rolled around, you attitude had improved. You wouldn't mouth off as much, you stayed relatively quiet during classes and you gained some of your friends back. You and the beautiful Russian girl were closer than ever and you became _that_ annoying couple that would make-out in the middle of the halls at school. Too many people got annoyed with you, including teachers. You remember you had a Spanish teacher that year that took pictures of the two of you and showed them to the entire class.

By ninth grade, your relationship got more serious. Even though you didn't have sex until you were sixteen, you got close many times. Your high school life wasn't particularly interesting. You had no plans to go to college, so you and Terezi got an apartment together. You worked a mediocre 9 to 5 job to pay for your rent and Terezi's mother paid for classes and food. She graduated with a bachelor's degree within two years and went onto law school. She finished school by the time she was twenty and got a job very quickly.

You proposed to her soon after. You took her out to dinner that night. You dressed her in a dress she had you buy. It was red and strapless with a long skirt and a slit going from the hem to her upper thigh. You also picked out her jewelry, hoping to slip the engagement ring onto her finger without her finding out. However, nothing could get past her acute senses. She told you that it felt heavier than anything else she had and when she ran her fingers over the top of the ring, she said that the jewel was too big to be anything she owned.

You sighed, knowing what was coming next and took her hand in between yours. "I was gonna wait until we got to the restaurant, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

"Oh my god…." She whispered under her breath.

"Will you marry me?"

You remember she laughed, telling you that "it was about damn time." She then told you of course and why the hell didn't you ask sooner? You caught her lips in a kiss, passionate and sweet and it made her melt. Dinner seemed to be a blur. Terezi talked rapidly about the wedding and what she wanted to do and what colors and music and the people to invite and the people to avoid. You protested when she told you she refused to invite Gamzee, but figured that was probably for the best anyway.

When you got home, you didn't hesitate to kiss her and press yourself into her. You tried to be passionate and romantic and make her feel as amazing as possible. She immediately wrapped her arms round your neck and kissed back. Your tongues clashed and fought, but you won the battle, making her moan and breath out Russian explicates. Your lips moved down to her neck, scrapping your teeth against her skin.

It went on like that, a dance of love and passion and romance. Afterwards, in exhaustion and happiness, you held her close to you, slowly beginning to drift off to sleep. You could feel her breath on your skin and your sweat almost colliding. You nuzzled your nose against the crook of her neck, tenderly kissing the marks you left on her skin. You could soon hear the soft sounds of her breathing and slowly drifted off yourself.

Your actual wedding was several months after that. Terezi had Kanaya sew a wedding dress for her that looked absolutely beautiful. It was long and flowy with a jewel neckline and fit to the few curves she had nicely. She looked less boney in the dress, unlike how she did in most of her clothes. Most of the audience was her friends and family. Her sister Latula flew all the way out from Russia, when you didn't even bother telling your family that you were getting married until a week after.

The reception didn't seem to last long enough. The two of you didn't go home until it was close to two AM and everyone else was gone. You didn't care because you could spend days dancing with her, happy and carefree.

This leads you all the way back to today, roughly a month into her pregnancy. You're brother has only been with the two of you for a week and he's already beginning to annoy the shit out of her. It seems as though her always needs something from the two of you, whether it be food, attention, or some other reason, the two of you never get privacy. It's been a week since you've had sex, which probably doesn't _seem_ that bad, but it's been awful. Unfortunately, you're brothers done a relatively good job of following all your rules, so you can't just kick him out.

You send him out to run errands sometimes, but it doesn't give you enough time for intimacy. You're tempted to just give him the money for a motel at this point, at least for the night, but Kankri isn't an idiot, he'd know very well why you wanted him out of the house. Well, there are several reasons why you want him out, but sex is the main one. Of course, Terezi hasn't been in the mood very much in the past two days. Her stomach's been hurting and her mood's been unstable. You're trying to be as nice and helpful as possible, but you're getting frustrated. Her body's changing and her cloths don't… fit quite right anymore. She used to be _tiny._ She was short and boney with small hips and a practically flat chest, but she's different.

She's still short, that hasn't changed and never _will_ change, and she's still relatively boney, but she's…..grown. Her breasts, which you thought were bigger before, seemed to have grown a few inches. She can't fit into her bras anymore, which also means most of her shirts are small on her as well. This doesn't help you're situation.

The thing is you never thought you cared about breasts size, and you hadn't until now. You were fine with your wife's flat chest and you never actually spent time looking at other girls boobs because by the time body shape mattered to you, you were already dating her. But now, well, now you understand why other men your age, as well as teenage boys, _do_ care. It's frustrating, seeing them out and big and the perfect size for your hands and _you can't do anything about it._

Not that you plan on trying, but you can't help it if you want to, and _fuck, _you want to. You give her tender kisses, just to try and see if she'd be willing, which she never is. You try not to care because you know that none of this is about you, but you just can't help it. You're at your boiling point, and between your brother's nosiness and your wife's discomfort, you know you're going to have to fix your little situation yourself. The only thing is, you know for a fact Terezi's bat-like ears can pick up on anything, which -even though it's happened before- would be mortifying if you got caught.

Which all leads back to your _horrible_ situation and you have no _fucking clue_ how you're going to fix it. In all honesty, you're tempted to let her catch you. What's the worst that can happen anyway? You'll be a little embarrassed, but so what?

But the thing is, it does matter to you if she finds out. The idea of your wife catching you loving yourself is almost sickening to you. So you'll just have to wait it out and hope for the best. Fuck your life.


	5. Chapter 5

"Karkat!" She exclaims between the series of pants and moans escaping her lips. You swipe your tongue across her neck, tasting the salty sweat on her skin and thrust into her. Fuck, this is amazing. Her nails hook onto the skin of your back and she bits her bottom lips to keep from crying out. You squeeze her thigh and bite at her neck. Her legs wrap tightly around your waist and she grinds her hips against yours. She feels and tastes amazing. You want her to say your name again. You want her to only think of you. She's only yours.

Her back arches and she screams. Her walls spasm and tremble around you as she reaches an orgasm. But you aren't fucking done. She's panting hard. You didn't hear her call your name. You continue, thrusting into her faster until she's saying your name, screaming bloody murder. You release inside of her.

Your eyes shoot open. You feel groggy and tired. A feeling of dread fills you as you realize that it was a dream. You check the mess you made under the sheets and groan when you find how wet it is. It's almost eleven in the morning. You turn over to see if Terezi is still sleeping. You sigh in relief when you find that the bed is empty.

The soft melody of music is heard from the opposite side of the house. It's fast and loud and sounds vaguely familiar. You get out of bed and walk towards the source of the noise. The music is playing from the speakers in your living room and the furniture has been pushed aside. Terezi is swaying to the sound of the music and humming ever so softly. Even though her back is turned toward you and you couldn't hear the sounds of your footsteps, she immediately knows it's you.

"Do you remember how to dance Karkles?" She asks, not even turning toward you or breaking her rhythm. Of course you remember how to dance. You actually bothered to take ballroom lessons for your wedding. As a matter of fact, you still remember the exact choreography of your wedding dance. And finally, you remember were you heard the song. No, you didn't dance to it at your wedding, nor did you hear it at your prom or did it play on your first date, yet you still remember the exact events that this song held.

It was your junior year of high school, you recall, and she looked so…..kissable. Her lips were stained with a rich red color that you're sure her sister put on for her, and instead of her normal sunglasses, she was wearing a pair of red horn-rimmed cosplay glasses. You remember that she would where those all the time in middle school. Her clothes hadn't been anything particularly special -just a black t-shirt and denim shorts- but she looked so beautiful and comfortable.

You had been at your own home for once while your brother and father were downtown cleaning parks or going to soup kitchens to feed the hungry. If you had grown up with enough food on the table yourself, you would have joined them in their community service projects but considering that you were the hungry and practically homeless yourself, you felt bitter about the whole ordeal. So you stayed home and invited Terezi over.

The only piece of technology in your "house" was a radio, so the two of you began flipping through stations until you found that song. Eventually, you got bored. You kissed her, smearing her perfect red lips, but she didn't seem to care in the slightest. She kissed you back, wrapping her arms around your neck and pulling herself into your lap. You had been so caught up in the moments of passion that you failed to notice when she lost her shirt until she began tugging at yours. You obliged to her wishes, removing the awful piece of cloth.

You had never fully _seen_ her before that day. There had definitely been some heavy petting involved when it came to your relationship before, but you were mostly clothed. You had begun to panic, wondering if this was what she wanted- if this was what _you_ wanted- but you continued, wanted to do whatever she wanted merely to see her happy.

You hadn't expected what had happened. You had expected her to scream and moan and call your name. You had expected for it to be amazing and perfect and feel better than anything else in the world like your romance novels had taught you. That wasn't exactly the case. It wasn't as…spectacular as you had imagined. It had definitely felt good and it made you more connected to the girl you love, but it was _magical_. You were exhausted afterwards and it didn't last as long as you were expecting. By the time you were done, the song had just ended.

You lost your virginity while listening to this song, an event that seems like so long ago. "Do you want to dance with me?" Terezi asks. You don't reply, but you rest your hand on her waist and begin swaying to the music with her. "I've been thinking about it…." She says. "What if we didn't keep the kid?" You stop cold, hoping that she'll start laughing and tell you how stupid you look and how much of a moron you are for falling for it. But she doesn't. She's completely straight faced. It was a serious question and that scares the shit out of you.

"Terezi…." She raises her brows in acknowledgement. "What the fuck are you saying?" You ask. This is horrifying you. "Well…. We're so young. We should be just finishing college, but here we are, married with a kid on the way. Our lives have just started and we have what seems like all the time in the world to make these decisions and well…" She takes a deep shaky breath. "Once we have a kid, our free time is completely gone for eighteen years!" She finishes in a rush.

She's right and you know she's right, but you can't just _give up_ the child. That would be completely irresponsible and you wouldn't feel right about it. "Tez…we can't just give it up. Besides, we won't even be forty by the time it's eighteen so we'll still have our lives for a good forty or fifty years without all that responsibility. And anyway, you'll be at work so I'll stay home with it." She sighs and tells you that just scares her more. You tell her to shut the fuck up and she laughs.

You can understand why she's scared because you're scared too. As a matter of fact, you're fucking terrified, but that doesn't matter. This whole ordeal was your own goddamn fault and you have to take responsibility for everything that happens after. That of course doesn't stop the situation from being utterly terrifying. You know you're going to suck ass at the whole "parenting" thing and potentially fuck up your child's life.

But for now, all you can do is wait for it all to happen. You're worried, yes, but you're also sure that you're going to try and do the best job that you can.


End file.
